I wish you would Kiss Me
by poisoned cynical romance
Summary: Jared and Kim's imprint story. Kim is socially awkward and Jared is a popular hottie. When he imprints on her she is angry and promises revenge for his past insults. Will she finally learn to love him after he saves her life?
1. Note

Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter One: Note

"Good morning Mr. Martin. I was wondering if you could give me private tutoring later this week." Stacey Joles said while leaning provocatively against our history teacher's desk. Almost all of the girls that I knew at this school were all over him but he was used to it by now. I entered the classroom during this little episode and walked directly to my chair. Then I heard Mr. Martin politely decline Stacey's request based on the fact that he would be busy with his wife's birthday and then their anniversary all week. I smiled secretly over this because I knew that he indeed did not have a wife. He didn't even have a girlfriend.

"What are you smiling about freak?" Stacey asked when she saw my face. I quickly hid my smile and the rest of my face beneath my hair as I put my head down on my desk. This is what I get for being the teacher's pet. If I hadn't of known that Mr. Martin didn't have a wife then I wouldn't have smiled and then Stacey wouldn't steadily be coming up with ways to attack me socially. It wasn't necessarily hard to ruin me even further socially. I was already the nerdiest, geekiest, and most unpopular girl in school.

"Miss Kimberly, it's good to see you this morning. I was afraid you had died on us. Are you over that bout of pneumonia that you had had?" my teacher asked me with a friendly smile. I looked up slightly but was then lost to my own world, lost to a flashback of the place that I had basically lived at for the last two weeks. I had been in the hospital suffering from a serious case of pneumonia. I had been attached to breathing machines with needles sticking out of me and was poked and prodded by a Dr. Cullen who was absolutely gorgeous. Two weeks of my life had been wasted in that hospital. I shuttered at the thought of the cold rooms, bland food, and the smell of death that always seems to permeate the air in hospitals; obviously I'm not a fan. After thinking about all of these things and reliving my two hellish weeks in death dungeon I realized that I had yet to answer him and he was awaiting a response. I quickly mumbled "Yes sir. I'm okay now. Thank you for asking," just as the bell rang and other students started drifting into the classroom.

And just like normal, there he was. The hottest, coolest, and most popular guy in school and he just sauntered into the classroom and took his seat which was directly across from mine. I looked down suddenly nervous. _Did he realize that I had been missing school? What was he thinking? Did he like me? What does my hair look like?_ I breathed a little into the air and sniffed as indiscreetly as possible. _Does my breath stink?_ I couldn't smell it very well_. OM wow I am so nervous. Why am I nervous? He doesn't ever talk to me or look at me. He probably doesn't even know that I exist. Aaaawwww he probably didn't even realize that I had been gone for two weeks straight._ I took a chance and threw a glance over his way. He was still absolutely and one hundred percent the sexist guy I had ever held witness to but he was taller now and bigger too. Not like fatter bigger but like much more muscular. I was completely shocked because he barely fit in the school desk. He looked like a giant in comparison. I looked at his arms and how the muscles were bunching and coiling under the shirt that he wore. This shirt clung lovingly to his eight pack and extraordinarily defined stomach. Holy cow! He had an eight pack. Wait, wait someone is saying something tune back into the world of reality and get out of the world of super hotness Jared Cameron.

"….Miss Kimberly….Miss Kimberly," Mr. Martin repeated several more times before he got my attention and when he finally had it he seemed thoroughly ticked. "Miss Kimberly finally you pay attention to anything other than Mr. Cameron and his bigger build. I understand that you have been sick for the past two weeks but you are in school now and must get into a school state of mind. I do not want to catch staring at Mr. Cameron again today Miss Kimberly. Do you understand me?" I blushed quite heavily while everyone else around me burst into laughter and he just stared at me like I was disgusting.

I looked down at my notes and tried not to cry in front of everyone, "Yes sir, I understand."

By the end of the class hour my notes sported a few drops of wet salty water droplets otherwise known as my quiet tears. The bell rang and I waited until almost everyone else was out of the room before I began packing up my things. Jared stood, laid a piece of paper on my desk, and walked out of the room without looking in my direction. I picked up the paper with unsteady hands and read:

Hello,

I am asking you to stop staring at me. I have a girlfriend and you don't need to embarrass yourself even more than your normal behavior does. I know that I look different but please refrain from embarrassing yourself and me the next time that you have the sudden urge to look at me.

Mr. Cameron

I read the note then read it again and once more a third time. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I refused to cry…until I got home. I folded the piece of paper and stuck it in my purse.


	2. The Imprint

Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 2: The _Imprinting_

The next week of school was living hell. I was made fun of, laughed at, and humiliated more times in that one week than in my entire life. That is saying something. Jared never talked to me and he never looked at me. Every night I would go home, study, eat supper, read, take a shower, and look at that note. Then I would cry myself to sleep. Seven solid straight days of this and I was going out of my mind with depression and boredom. I still had two years, one month, and thirteen days until I graduated. This week has made me contemplate advancing ahead and graduating early.

"Hey freak! Come on over tonight and I might let my dog give you some. You obviously need it with that stick shoved so far up your arse!" some ninth grader yelled to me while at break. Yep. Graduating early is now my plan and I should probably talk to my counselor about it. The sooner I'm out of this place the better.

"Okay class. Settle down and take your seats. We are going to begin the lesson on the Cold War today. I know, I know. This will be the most fun that you have had all year." Mr. Martin said with false enthusiasm. I actually enjoyed learning about wars- The Cold War, World War 1, World War 2, the Korean War, the Vietnamese War, and basically all of the other wars as well. "Now get out your pencils so we can begin the lesson." Mr. Martin droned on.

I picked up my pencil readying myself for the lecture we were about to receive when someone in the seat across from me cleared their throat. I turned toward Jared as he looked at me and then he froze. His eyes widened, his mouth gaped, and he turned pale. He also stopped breathing and I had counted to 143 before he took a staggered breath again. He smiled a dazzling, blinding, beyond white smile then whispered, "Do you have a pencil that I can use?" Of course I should have seen that one coming. I am seriously pathetic to have believed that he could have liked me. I looked down and handed him a pencil.

The things that we learned about the Cold War today were actually interesting; however, I could not focus on just about anything because the entire class Jared was staring at me. I felt really self-conscious but I couldn't do anything about it. I kept wondering why he was staring at me. _Was my hair out of place? Had I said something weird? Was I wearing something weird?_ I had no idea why he kept staring at me. I was kind of freaked out honestly. Riiiiiiinnnngggg. The bell went off and I immediately started to put my things away. I grabbed my backpack, lunchbox, and purse then I booked it out the door. I didn't stop walking until I was at my locker. Then and only then did I allow myself to stop and take a deep breath. "Hello," a very familiar voice said behind me. I swear I jumped three feet straight up in the air. I stepped back when I turned around.

"Um, I just…I just wanted to return your pencil," Jared said quietly.

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"Yeah so…I've got to go now…Bye," he said and ran off. I stared after him before I remembered to a.) breathe and b.) that I had to ride a bus. When I remembered that second fact I ran off toward to buses praying that I wouldn't have to walk home.

Holy Hell! What just happened? I ask the school book worm geeky nerd if I can borrow a pencil and she casts a spell on me or something. That has got to be it I mean if werewolves and vampires are real then why can't a witch with real power be real? Right? Holy Hell….I can't believe I just imprinted on the school nerd. I can't get her out of my head. After I had imprinted on her I couldn't get my eyes to tear away from her beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, absolutely magnificent face. I noticed how her shoulder length black hair fell in cascading waves and I saw how her plump full lips would pucker when she was trying to concentrate. I noticed her nose and how innocent her eyes were. I noticed her caramel colored skin that seemed to have a slight pink tinge to the cheeks and I saw that her eyelashes were utterly and amazingly the longest I have ever seen on anybody. I hated this and loved it at the same time. I followed to her locker, I couldn't help but be drawn to her and when I had scared her I felt a slight sickening feeling. I, of course, calmed myself down long enough to find an excuse to why I had followed and startled her landing on the pencil she had let me use. It took everything I had to give up that pencil because I seemed to want to keep it forever. I wanted to keep it to show people that this pencil is the reason why I was with her, the reason we fell in love.

Love? LOVE? Love , really? Wow…I don't even know her name. I don't even know her name. We go to a tiny school and have been in the same grade since we started school how can I not know her name? I'm a disgusting p.o.s. I got in my truck and drove straight to my house, did not pass go and did not collect 200 dollars. Yeah, I wish. When I had slung my crap off of my shoulder I ran out of my house and immediately wolfed out. Sam and Paul were already on patrol so it seemed this chick that I'd imprinted on and whose name I didn't remember had made me late in my responsibilities as well.

_ You imprinted? With who? What does she look like? Where did you meet her? Is she hot? _All of that came from Paul's inside head voice. I didn't want to tell them, honestly I wanted to keep it a secret and pretend that it had never happened so I could go along and do who ever and whatever I wanted. But, seeing as how the question was asked my mind couldn't help but actually bring up the answers.

_ Her? Really? You imprinted on the nerd of the school? You imprinted on the most unattractive, uninteresting, weird, freak in our school? Wow I would hate to be Jared right now._ Paul muttered after seeing my head answers. I simply shook my wolf head back and forth like I couldn't believe it either but at the same time he had just called my _woman_ unattractive and I wanted to beg to differ but I just let it go because I didn't really want to me her _man_.

_ Jared, I know that this may seem difficult right now, but you just imprinted and whether or not you want to be with her…it will be excruciatingly painful to be without her. I understand that you are upset, I was too at first, but I love Emily with everything that I have ever been and ever will be now. She is the most important thing to me now, she became that way the moment that I had imprinted on her. Just remember that if you don't want to be with her it will be the hardest thing that you will ever do in your entire life and…well…you might end up hurting her. Not just mentally or emotionally but physically. Now that you have imprinted on her, though, it will be just as painful to her to be without you as it would for you to be without her._ Sam told me. I knew what he meant about physically hurting her, Sam had tried to stay away from Emily at first and she had tried to stay away from him but one day he couldn't take it anymore and went looking for her. When he found her he tried to explain things to her but she wouldn't listen and he got really angry and frustrated. Then he wolfed out and accidentally attacked her so now her face is a perfect reminder of what happens when you get angry and when you don't have control…and when you try to stay away from your imprint.

I knew all of these things but my circumstances were different than Sam and Emily's had been. Sam had been dating Emily's cousin Leah and when he imprinted on her he broke her heart. Emily was ticked at him for that so that made the frustration and strain harder on a new wolf. This…girl. She, we…well I had never been nice to her before and I could act just as cold now. She could grow up and move away and I would never have to stoop so low as to fall in love with the school freak. HA! I'm calling her a freak and I'm a giant werewolf right now. I am a jackass but I might as well not care now. She likes me but I have never wanted her so I'll be damned if this chick is going to make me want her now. Sam just shook his head with disappointment, _Don't say I didn't warn you. _Paul just cackled with his wolf vocal cords and was mentally backing me up. It was like I had the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other both telling me to do different things. I just didn't know which was which yet.


	3. Insults and Isolation

Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 3: Insults and Isolation

So, of course I missed the bus. Life just couldn't give me a break. Oh well, screw it I supposed. I put my headphones on and turned on Set It Off's new album Cinematic. I may as well get started, it's not like I live very far from the school. I live like five minutes away when driving. But I'm not driving so…I might as well keep myself entertained.

I was almost home, just a couple hundred more yards then up my driveway and into my house, when I heard a loud growl come from the side of me to the woods. It wasn't a I'm Gonna Eat You growl but more like a Please Help Me, I'm In Pain growl. I am not one of these super animal lovers; I mean my idea of a pet is a rock with googley eyes glued on but that noise was just so heartbreaking. I couldn't leave the poor thing to die trapped and hurt in some sort of way so I became an idiot and walked off of the road and into the woods toward the growl. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that hurt animals feel threatened and that threatened animals attack even the people that usually help them. I knew that I was probably going to be hurt and then become the animal in this situation which would leave me in the woods, alone, hurt, and more than likely bleeding. Oh, what fun my life was.

I came up on this wolf that was grey and HUGE! Yep. I am going to be eaten so I guess I want all of my things to go to the orphanage in Seattle; except my guitar that Gene Simmons had signed. My dad gave me that for my tenth birthday during my 80s bands craze so I guess that should go back to him.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. Let me just set down my phone and my other crap. Yeah? Okay, take a deep breath," I was talking to a GIANT wolf like it could actually understand what the mess I was saying. Well maybe it could…how would I know it's not like I speak wolf. The mass of grey fur just whimpered and turned away licking its paw. I smiled slightly at this and crept a little closer to the beast. When I got around to the side of it I saw that his paw had been caught in a trap and was bleeding badly. I also noticed that it was a _he_ but that is beside the point. I shuffled closer and closer still and when he finally looked up at me I froze mere inches from his snout. That snout held tons of sharp jagged teeth and was now barred at me in a growl of suspicion.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here to help. You're not going to hurt me," I told him though I didn't know if I was talking more to the wolf or myself. The wolf stared at me for a moment then covered his teeth and laid his head down on the ground whimpering. I reached toward his paw and noticed that he almost started growling again but stopped himself. I put my hands on the release mechanism and held it down with all of my weight allowing for a gap big enough to fit his paw through. The wolf immediately noticed the absence of the pressure and stared up at me. "Go on. I can't continue doing this all day," I whispered with a grunt of strain. He then slowly lifted his paw out of the trap almost as if he had understood what I was saying. When he was free of the bondage I let go of the release mechanism and started to stand up. But as I did so the wolf did as well and then started to growl at me and limp toward me. It seemed that even without the full use of one leg this ginormous wolf scared the living daylights out of me and it managed to back me into the road just by approaching me. When I was out standing in the middle of the small dirt road it turned and quickly limped back into the trees looking in my eyes the whole time.

I can't believe that had just happened. What the peas and crackers. I started to walk toward my house almost in a dazed trance before I realized that my backpack, purse, and lunchbox were still in that forest; not to mention my phone. My phone was still in the forest….HOLY HELL! My PHONE was LEFT in the WOODS! I spun so suddenly that my foot slipped and I landed on the concrete with a loud thud. I didn't care that I had probably just severely bruised my butt I needed to get my phone so I hopped up and made a mad dash for the spot that the wolf had just pushed me out of. I remembered the wolf as I approached the edge of the thick green dangerously frightening woods. If I went back in there it would more than likely eat me. I mean surely it happened; people being eaten by bears, lions, and tigers so why wouldn't a wolf eat me. I contemplated this thought for mere moments before deciding that my parents would kill me if I told them that I had left my phone in the woods. Then they would ask me what I had been doing in the woods and I would explain that I had missed the bus….But then they would ask why I had missed the bus and I would say because of a guy and then they would assume that we had been having sex or something in the woods and I had lost my phone. Well, Hell. I guess that I can't just leave my phone in the woods or else my parents would have a conniption.

With these sudden realizations I listened on the edge of the woods for just a moment before walking slowly into the forest. I was trying to be stealthy and quiet when I overheard a pair of voices coming from the clearing where I had helped the grey wolf at. I stepped a little closer trying to discern the voices and recognize the people. I had stopped behind a tree a little ways away from the clearing when I realized that one of the voices belonged to Jared Cameron. I, of course, eaves dropped on their conversation after that.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jared asked.

"I was just walking when all of a sudden I stepped on this bear trap thing. It hurt so bad that I started freaking growling. Then your little girlfriend showed up and helped me out of the trap. I seriously owe her one seeing as how neither you nor Mr. Sand Man Sam was coming to help. Jackass," I heard another voice say. I think it was Paul from school and did he just mention Sam? There has been drama circulating him for like the past six months, weird.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you are such an idiot you got yourself hurt then had to have that random chick come and help you. She is not my girlfriend, just because I imprinted on the major freak doesn't mean that I like her. Do not ever call her mine again, got it?" Jared responded. Were they talking about me? Had Paul been that giant grey wolf that I had just helped? I am so confused. What in the world is imprinting and does that mean that Jared is supposed to like me? He obviously doesn't with what he just said.

"Sheesh man, I was just kidding. You know her name is Kim, right? And I know that you don't want to be with the nerd of the school so get off of my back about the bitch. I don't need YOU telling me that I'm an idiot. At least she didn't leave me in that freaking trap like you were gonna do. Dude, you imprinted on freak so you should feel ecstatic that she didn't just leave me here to die. Are you an animal person?"

"HA! Animal person? Only if the animal is a rock with googley eyes pasted to it. I will in no way feel happy or ecstatic about the fact that fate has set me up with the genius freak of La Push," Jared said with a snarl. I can't believe that I just heard that. They were talking about me and calling me all sorts of rude names. I don't know how to assess the situation.

"Boys! Stop having a fucking tea party and start patrolling. What the hell have you two been doing? Am I the only one who knows how to take responsibilities seriously?" another boy came up from behind the others and started yelling. I guess that is Sam…I don't know, though, but I'm pretty sure. Jared and Paul hung their heads and grumbled for a few seconds before…taking…off their…shorts? Oh Lord! I shouldn't keep looking, I shouldn't keep looking, I should not keep looking. Jared started taking off his forest green cut off shorts; he unbuttoned and unzipped them, right as I started seeing a spruce of jet black hair I found the sense to look away.

When I turned back they were gone. I rushed into the clearing, gathered all of my crap, and ran out of the forest and into my house. I set my things down on my floor in my room and sat down on my bed. What time is it? I patted my pockets and came up empty. Please don't tell me that I had forgotten my phone in the freaking woods! Are you serious?! I was absolutely furious! I got up from my bed and stomped out of the house. I stalked to the clearing in the woods not even caring if one of those boys saw me. I looked around the clearing and came up empty again. Holy Hell. I got down on all fours and searched the ground again, and again, and again. I never found it. Uh! I got off of the wet ground and brushed the dirt and grass from my jeans.

I walked back to my house in a sulk. How could this have happened? Just my luck to help out a poor defenseless animal wolf human thing and be repaid with losing my freaking phone. Just absolutely fabulous. I walked back into my room and pouted for the rest of the night. My parents had gone on some sort of romantical vacation so I wouldn't have to tell them for at least another week. I did my homework then went to bed early, I didn't want to be awake to know that my poor phone was out there somewhere probably being chewed on by some wolf. A wolf. A WOLF! If one of those jerks took my phone and are going through it right now I will kill them….Ugghh!...What if Jared was going through my phone?! I have all sorts of incriminating things on there. My obsession with him is all over my cell. I have so many Mr. and Mrs. Jared Camerons on there along with Kim Cameron and pictures of him and me photo shopped together. Oh Holy Hell. He is going to embarrass me even more at school now, I'll bet that he tells all of his friends and they will tell their girlfriends who will then tell their friends and by the end of it all I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school. And it won't stop at the school; I'll end up being the laughing stock of the entirety of La Push. I have got to find that phone.


	4. Humiliation

Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 3: Humiliation

_Alright, boys. Go on home and get some sleep. Patrol's over._ Sam ordered us.

Thank Jesus. I am so tired that I'm about to fall out right now. I head back to that clearing where Paul had gotten caught in a bear trap. Hahahahaha. The big dope had seriously got caught in a bear trap and then the school nerd had come to his rescue. How cute. I phased out before I let certain thoughts penetrate my conscious. Wow, she is so sweet and kind and smart and beautiful. Damn is there anything that girl can't do?

What the Hell?! I don't need to think of her this way. I refuse to think of her this way, I don't want her. I don't want her shyness, general attitude, awkwardness, nerdiness, patheticness, beauty, intelligence, laugh, smile, or her absolutely fantastic body. What I would give to wrap my hands around her waist and pull her down on me over and over again. Uuuggghhh I was getting hard just thinking about the damn bitch.

"Holy Hell, dude. I know that I am sexy but really I don't fly that way," Paul said coming from the tree line and into the clearing while a quickly pulled my cut offs on. It was too late my giant erection was clearly visible through my shorts.

"I would ask who you were thinking about in order to bring that on but I have a feeling that I already know the answer to that question. It's Kim, isn't it? Man, you are pathetic. Pick one, you can't hate her and want her in such a way at the same time. It never works out. Just trust me on this," he said while pulling on his own shorts and patting me on the back. I squinted my eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Thanks bunches for that helpful hint," I responded with acidity. Paul just laughed the douche.

I started walking back to my house when I stepped on something. I looked down, picked up my foot, and saw a black smart phone just lying on the ground. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands before I pressed the power button and saw a picture of me and that Kim girl as the lock screen. I completely froze. I had never taken a picture with her so…what was this? This chick was a freaking stalker! I only had to slide something to get the phone unlocked. Paul and I were walking to my house so that we could pass out from sleep deprivation before having to get up and go to the hell hole called school in the morning; however, I was so completely enthralled with all of the little embarrassing details about this girl's life that I hadn't realized that I had stopped until Paul hit me in the back of the head.

"What the hell man? I am so tired and hungry. Why did you stop and…what do you have in your hands?" Paul asked incredulously. I had no idea how to explain this so I just handed the phone over to him and let him discover all of the creepy little things that I just had. This chick was messed up in the head, I mean she had my class schedule saved in her phone and had Mr. and Mrs. Jared Cameron all over her phone. SHE PHOTOSHOPPED Me into pictures WITH Her for CHRIST'S SAKE! What the hell am I supposed to do with information like this? I was freaked out and flattered at the same time. I also had the sudden urge to go looking for and wrap her in my arms and just hold her forever but that would be a bad response to something like this, wouldn't it?...Yes? Yes. It would be bad for me to go comfort her for all of the pain that I had ever caused her. I am not going to give in to this imprinting. I will be stronger than it. I just need to take a deep breath I told myself. I looked over at Paul remembering that he was there when he snickered.

"Here, look at this one," he told me as he showed me a picture of my face photoshopped to the body of a shirtless male supermodel. I must admit that it looked pretty similar to how I actually look without a shirt on. This just creeped me out even more. What am I supposed to do? This girl was a freaking stalker. How am I supposed to stay away from her if she won't leave me alone and by the looks of this phone I doubt that she will be leaving me alone. I looked at Paul and I guess from my expression he understood what I wanted to say but couldn't.

"…Well…I, uh…maybe…"he stuttered trying to come up with a plan, "maybe, um…Hey! I know! We could get her to hate you. She would never want to be around you then. And I know exactly how to do it," he said with an evil grin spreading across his face. I was suddenly scared and excited at the same time. "If we show everyone her phone and what's on it then she would definitely hate you and never want you in her life. She would probably stop talking to you completely and block you from all of her mental thoughts and what nots. Yep, it's a perfect plan…there is only one question left because after this I am pretty sure that you would not ever be able to get her even if you really wanted to and tried super hard…Are you sure that you _do not_ want her? Because if you have suddenly decided that you do want her then that's cool with me and I think that you would actually be able to get her but…if you do this whole phone thing and _then _decide that you want her it will probably blow up in your face…" he said staring off into the distance and fading away from the conversation like he was embarrassed or something.

"Look man, your idea is perfect, genius, and all that I could have asked for. I don't want her and I never will. Just seeing this on her phone is seriously freaking me out. I do not need a stalker on my hands especially now that I am a wolf. I have to get rid of her and if the only way to do that is to publicly humiliate her then that's what I am going to do. I refuse to want her, fate or no. I don't want her ever." I said in response to his proposed topic. It was true I would never actually want to stay in a relationship with her. I just wouldn't. There will be other girls. Girls who aren't obsessive, nerdy, or weird. Girls who are drop dead gorgeous and who want to get in my pants so bad that they salivate at the mouth. Those are the types of girls that I want; I want the type that I can have and then leave after an immense amount of pleasure and never think back to them. Unfortunately just thinking about having sex with a girl that wasn't Kim was making my chest hurt and my head ache. I have got to get over this bull situation that I am in and if I can get Kim to decide that she doesn't want me then everything will be fine. I won't hurt anymore because she will have decided that the best thing for her would be to be without me. Showing what was on her phone to all the kids in La Push would definitely help my problem but just the thought of her being hurt even for a moment by what I was planning to do was making my heart clench hard enough to make me want to double over in agonizing pain. I didn't though, because Paul's beside me and I needed to convince him that I would be okay with doing this to Kim. Paul took my answer as a valid one and started a game plan for the next day. Tomorrow was going to be a painfully long day, I could tell already.

Paul and I had just gotten to school when a swarm of preppy whores surrounded us. I mean, really?! I know that we are hot and all but seriously cut me some slack. I just smiled barely listening just waiting for the end of the day to see if the information had spread anywhere. Then I heard it…

"Yeah! I can't believe that the nerd of the century would actually think that she had a shot in hell with Jared. I mean come on. It's just pathetic enough for me to believe. Well, that and I've received pictures. So how did you guys find her phone anyway? Like did she leave it at your house or did you find it in a library…?" this girl-I think her name was Stacey-trailed off. Then she looked over at her friends and burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that I had this mental picture first of Kimmy Bear in Jared's house…invited that is. Then I had another of Jared actually in a library. Of all of the situations I could have come up with where you would have found her phone I chose the two most unlikely ones," she explained then started laughing again. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Before I turned wolf and ripped out her throat for…insinuating I didn't read…? Yeah, that had to be the reason. It certainly wasn't from her making fun of Kim like that and then calling her Kimmy Bear…? Really? Paul stepped forward and asked a question that had slipped my mind.

"You just said that she wouldn't be over at his house invited…does that mean that you know if she has been over at his house uninvited? I mean like I know she is a stalker but do you think she is like a peeping tom too?" he asked. I was taken aback. Did she? I mean she had a lot of photos of me on her phone, from different angles too. I haven't ever seen her take a picture of me at school so does that mean that she hangs out at my house afterschool uninvited and takes pictures of me. That's gross. Holy Hell. Has she seen me nude? I mean, before I wolfed out when I was starting to get bigger I…well, I would…I would do push-ups and other exercises completely nude. How much of me has the little bitch seen? I shuddered at this thought and Stacey saw the movement. It made her laugh harder which just made me angrier. I stormed away from them and felt Paul following me.

"Chill man, the more they assume, the worse it will be when she hears it and the faster she will hate you. This is what you want. Don't let this get the best of you. You wanted to get her to leave you alone so…that's exactly what we're doing. Just chill, take a deep breath in and a deep breath out," I heard him say behind me even though his voice was too quiet for anyone else to hear it made me feel better and I was then able to get my anger under control.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded then went off to his first class and I went off to mine. History, it's the class that I sit beside 'Kimmy Bear' in. Huh, that actually had a nice ring to it. I think that's what I will start calling her…in a sarcastic way of course. Not in a 'I love you so much. You are so hot. Please love me and never leave and stay with me forever and let me love you for as long as you live and let me have sex with you and implant a child in you so that you actually have a reason to never leave. Just love because I love you.' sort of way. Yep. Not in that way at all. The bell rang just as I sat down in class. Kimmy Bear was already in her seat doodling or studying or reading or whatever it was that she was doing. I couldn't tell because she had turned slightly away from me and her hair was down acting as a curtain and blocking out my view of her. I hated this. I felt the same urge as before to pull her into me and comfort her for all eternity but I knew that I couldn't do that and I didn't want to. But I also felt a tugging sensation coming from my chest and I wanted to talk to her and hear her voice and make sure that she was safe and a bunch of other bull that I didn't actually want to do.

"Freak," Stacey said to Kim as she waltzed into class. The other kids in class snickered and Kim simply shrugged. She shrugged?! Why was she okay with this? Was it normal for her? I was so deep in thought that I almost missed Kimmy Bear's response to the slut Stacey.

"Wow, Stacey I didn't know that you were so uncreative that you would just use the same word every day for two years. I am actually impressed though. You are so obsessed with being rude and hateful that you have literally not missed a day of school in two years just so you could call a freak. Brava, bravo. It's truly amazing," Kim said and everyone-including the teacher-just looked at her. I think that is the most that she has ever said to anyone at school, ever. Stacey looked just as surprised and stumped for a second before she remembered the conversation that we had had this morning and took on the sly grin. I was really regretting doing this now, I mean seeing Kim stand up for herself and hearing her melodic voice and seeing her bright eyes sparkle…wow I said like a hallmark card but it really turned me on. Maybe being with her wouldn't be so bad; I was so lost in thought this time that I was too late to stop Stacey from saying anything.

"Oh, Kimmy Bear, it's so funny that you mention obsession because I happen to know what or more like who you are obsessed with. I mean he is sitting in this very room after all. Aren't you the one that photoshopped his face into pictures with you all. Over. Your. Phone." she said emphasizing each word. Oh hell. What have I done? Kim didn't blink an eye, she didn't start crying or get mad or angry like I expected but that just pushed Stacey to say more. "Jared and I were just wondering how you got all of those pictures of him. I mean, I have never seen you take your phone out once at school. So what? Did you sneak down to his house and snap pictures of him while he was unawares? Are you a peeping tom Kimmy Bear? Or should I call you by the name you have written all over your phone? What was it now…? Oh, yes I remember. Mrs. Kim Cameron. Does that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Does that give you chill bumps? I bet you have been waiting for years for him to finally notice you and now he that he does he wouldn't want anything to do with you. You are right Kimmy Bear. I haven't missed a day of school in two years just so I could call you a freak but someone has to let you know what you are and bring you back into reality. I guess I have been slacking on my job these last two years because obviously you are so deluded that you actually thought that Jared Cameron would ever want to be with you. That he would ever like you," Stacey bent over and got really close to Kim's ear and whispered just loud enough for the entire class to hear, "He wouldn't even want you as a pathetic drunken one night stand. No one would, bitch." After Stacey had said all of this she walked back to her desk and sat down. Kim had yet to blink an eye. She had yet to start crying or become super angry and frustrated. She didn't react at all and I was getting worried. Then the entire class started cracking up-including the teacher-and my heart broke. But I knew it wasn't actually my heart breaking, it was just a fraction of what Kim was feeling.

I had done this. I had broken her heart. I turned around to the front of the classroom because I couldn't stand looking at her. I swear if I saw her start crying I wouldn't be able to control my reaction-which would be to scoop her into my arms and rock her back and forth comforting her. I could still see her out of my periphery though and I saw that she hadn't looked down and hid her face with her hair like she usually does when she is embarrassed and she wasn't crying either. Nope. She just looked straight ahead at the board and did and said nothing. I knew that it was hurting her but she looked so strong right then. She looked so brave like nothing was going to get to her. She just kept her stone mask in place and didn't say or do anything until Mr. Martin finally stopped laughing and turned bright red from embarrassment at laughing at a student. He finally started teaching and I could tell from his face that he felt really bad for what he had just done to Kim. I felt worse.

"Kimberly Connweller to the counselor's office please," a shrill voice said over the intercom. This one little request had everyone bursting into laughter again and it took until Kim was out of the room for the other students to calm down. No one else saw but I noticed a smug grin on her face as she closed the door and walked down the hall to the counselor's office. What was that about? I thought about that for the rest of the day. I thought about that grin when I was walking from class to class, during classes, walking to lunch, and even when I was supposed to be thanking Paul on a job well done getting the information around to everyone at school. I was too busy wondering what that smirk had been for. Wasn't she getting in trouble for having so many pictures of me on her phone? Did the adults even know about it? I guess they would after Mr. Martin told them and he would no doubt tell them. I thought about that smirk as I was driving home and then all through dinner and finally I even thought about it while I was on patrol. Paul just said that she had probably thought that since she didn't burst into tears that meant she had won. I didn't think that was it. Embry had phased a couple of days ago and he had told us that what we did was a dick move. I cringed at that because I knew it was true. Paul just shrugged thinking back to how adamant I was on being imprint free. Sam, of course, sided with Embry. Turns out Embry is really, really smart like Kim and they knew each other from some of their advanced classes. I think he really likes her and now that I have broken her heart he is kinda ticked at me. I mean, he doesn't like her in the 'Let's be soul mates forever because I love you and want to marry you and have lots and lots of babies with you' kind of way but more like the 'You are like a sweet innocent little sister to me and you're fun to hang around and I think that you are really cool' kind of way.

I felt horrible. Kim hadn't been back to school since that day when everyone found out that she had this huge crush on me and that she had kind of stalked me. I was uncomfortable for the first couple of days and then it had actually turned painful. What the Hell? Sam had said that being apart for too long would actually be painful…to both of us. I cringed when I thought of this because the thought of her pain just made me hurt worse. I was in Hell. God decide to punish me for what I did to this sweet innocent absolutely gorgeous girl. Embry was right, I am a dick. Everyone continued to make fun of her even though she wasn't there. It made the pain worse to hear what people were saying about her. Was this why she hadn't come back to school? I wondered what could keep her away for so long, I mean for as long as Embry has known her she has missed the bare minimum days of school unless she was basically dying she would still come to school. I really hated myself.

A week after that eventful day where everyone had found out about Kim's more obsessive side with me she was back at school. And…Holy Hell. She was absolutely gorgeous before but now…now she was super-and I mean like super smoking-hot. When did this happen?


	5. Maybe It's Love

Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 5: Maybe it's Love

Kim walked, no she didn't just walk she strutted down the hallway in a super tight, bright red, low cut, shirt and tight skinny jeans. She was making a click clack sound whenever her heels hit the white linoleum floor. She swept her long black hair from her shoulder and everyone parted like the red sea as she made her way down the hall. I could make out every lovely, beautiful curve that she had. She was stunning and I wanted her. Kim, my Kim. The moment I thought these things I noticed all of the other guys looking at her. They were looking at her body, the body that was supposed to be mine. It was fate. She was supposed to love me because I loved her. I loved her. Wow, I shouldn't be thinking this. I hadn't wanted her. I had tormented her and humiliated her and done horrible things to her. I was a terrible monster. Now every guy in this damn school realizes how amazingly beautiful, talented, smart, and wonderful she is.

"Hey! Kimster, why the hell are you dressed like that? What? Did you not have time this morning to stop by your house and change out of your working clothes? Hahahahahaha," Embry shouted from right beside me as he made is way down the hall to her. Is he calling her a whore? He is calling my sweet, innocent, beautiful Kim a WHORE! And she just laughed. She laughed!?

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Is my outfit the reason that everyone is treating me like I'm a leper? I guess I understand their reasoning but what's your excuse? You have been avoiding me like everyone else…to hang out with none other than the dick of the century over there," she said as she nodded in my direction. She knows who I am. Well, I mean, of course she knows who I am she is obsessed with me. But she thinks of me as a dick. Wait, I'm missing conversation parts.

"…Sorry, chickadee but it can't be helped. You really look great by the way. So is there any reason why you have been missing school for the past two weeks? You know that we have a group assignment that is due tomorrow in English and out 'leader'-meaning you Kimster-has been missing for like ever," he was carrying on mild conversation with a freaking goddess. He isn't even phased when she sweeps her hair out making her scent radiate toward me in the most powerful way possible. I could feel it coming on. I was getting as hard as a brick just from her freaking scent. She smelled so good like lemons and freshly mowed grass. I never thought that those two things would ever be good together but it makes me want to walk across this hallway and rip her clothes off right here in front of God and everybody. Then I would make hot, passionate love with her against the painted brick wall. I want to make her scream my name in pure ecstasy. I tune back into the conversation after I catch myself thinking about this knowing that it will make me look like a huge perv if I don't stop.

"Sorry but it's not my fault if you don't know how to lead a group of pathetic school wimps. I mean look at you. You are freaking strong, big, and quite frankly scary looking. Use the force Embry Hall. Hahahahahaha, okay, okay so I make the worst jokes but you should have seen your face. Hahahahahahaha,"

"Um, you still have yet to tell me exactly why in Hell you weren't here and left me with those pathetic school wimps," he said fighting a smile. Damn it, how does he do this? How can he talk to her? She's just a little nerd, nothing compared to the bigger picture but I can't help feeling like my heart is being clenched inside of a giant's hand repeatedly every time that she smiles at him. Those should be my smiles.

"Yeah, whatever nerd. You should just be happy that I'm here today and I assumed that something like this was going to happen so while I was gone I completed this," she said smugly as she held up several sheets of paper. I guess it was the project because Embry seemed confused and then excited and then super happy. He picked her up and hugged her as she squealed and it took all of my will power not to go over there and knock that damn smirk off of his damn face.

"Thanks Kimster! You are the best and that's why you always call the shots in any group!...Um, so…about the whole phone thing… I just wanted to let you know that no matter how obsessive you can get I will always be here for you. I know what they did was really shitty but be the bigger man… or WoMan, I suppose. Forgive them, I know that holding grudges is a specialty of yours but it always tears you up inside. It hurts you more than it hurts them so just forgive and forget, they can actually be pretty nice guys when they aren't being such jerks," Embry smiled and I softened toward him. He didn't see her as anything but a friend, a little sister even but not a lover. He was trying to get her to forgive me but I knew that that probably wouldn't happen. I'm a monster. I deserve everything that she wants to throw at me. I listen waiting to hear her bring me down a peg or two even if it's only to Embry but what she does surprises me.

"I know and I've already forgiven them. I never really cared. I mean, I should have known that eventually someone was going to find out about my more…odd.?... extracurricular activities. It's fine, I guess I kind of deserved it because…well, honestly…okay this is harder to admit than I thought it was going to be," she breathed, "…. I did go over to his house after school to take pictures of him, but only once, I swear! I'm such an idiot but there is nothing more that I can do about the situation other than ignore it and hope that it goes away on its own," she said quietly.

"So what have you been doing for the like past two weeks? I mean I'm pretty sure this is the longest you have ever been gone from school since…what the third grade? And that was because you were in a car accident. You don't look like you've been in a car accident so…What have you been doing?" Embry teasingly asked. Then something changed in her. Kim's stance changed; she grew stiff and taut and she looked mightily pissed.

"I don't have to tell you where I have been for the past two weeks. You are NOT my mother, my father, or my brother no matter how much you act like it. You are barely a friend anymore. When was the last time we hung out? Eight months ago-that's when. Stop pretending you are interested in anything other than getting me to do projects with you. I've got to go," she said to him as the bell rang. Oh, wow. She just…and I mean…that was…wow. She just completely told Embry off and then just walked away like it was nothing. That is the most I have ever heard her say. That was…AWESOME!

"Jared get to class-you're going to be tardy," I heard Mrs. Melock say as she passed by. That's when I realized that the hallway was completely empty except for Mrs. Melock and me. A few more hours and I will be sitting beside Kim, my Kim. Wait. My Kim? Since when was she mine, well…she should be mine. I mean technically because of the whole wolf imprint thing she is supposed to be with me…forever. What in the hell am I thinking. I ruined her life, well I think so at least. She would never forgive me. What have I done? She will never be mine.


End file.
